J. J. Abrams's unrealized projects
The following is a list of unproduced J. J. Abrams projects in roughly chronological order. During a career that has spanned over 30 years, J. J. Abrams has worked on projects which never progressed beyond the pre-production stage under his direction. 1980s ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (sequel) * In 1989, Abrams met Steven Spielberg at a film festival, where Spielberg spoke about a possible ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' sequel, with Abrams as a possible writer and with Robert Zemeckis as producer. Nothing came up from this project, although Abrams has some storyboards for a Roger Rabbit short. 2000s ''Superman: Flyby'' * In July 2002, Abrams wrote a script for a possible fifth Superman film entitled Superman: Flyby. Brett Ratner and McG entered into talks to direct, although Abrams tried to get the chance to direct his own script. However, the project was finally cancelled in 2004 and instead Superman Returns was released in 2006. ''Mystery on Fifth Avenue'' * In 2008, it was reported that Abrams purchased the rights to a New York Times article "Mystery on Fifth Avenue" about the renovation of an 8.5 million dollar co-op, a division of property originally owned by E. F. Hutton & Co. and Marjorie Merriweather Post, for six figures and was developing a film titled Mystery on Fifth Avenue, with Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot Productions, and comedy writers Maya Forbes and Wally Wolodarsky to write the adaptation. According to the article, a wealthy couple Steven B. Klinsky and Maureen Sherry purchased the apartment in 2003 and live there with their four children. Soon after purchasing the apartment, they hired young architectural designer Eric Clough, who devised an elaborately clever "scavenger hunt" built into the apartment that involved dozens of historical figures, a fictional book and a soundtrack, woven throughout the apartment in puzzles, riddles, secret panels, compartments, and hidden codes, without the couple's knowledge. The family didn't discover the embedded mystery until months after moving into the apartment. After Abrams purchased the article, Clough left him an encrypted message in the wall tiles of a Christian Louboutin shoe store he designed in West Hollywood. Nothing came from this project as of September 2018. ''Samurai Jack'' (film) * In November 2009, it was reported that Abrams and Bad Robot Productions were producing, along with Cartoon Network Movies, Warner Bros., Frederator Films and Paramount Pictures, a film adaptation of Samurai Jack. However, in June 2012, series creator Genndy Tartakovsky stated that the production of the film was scrapped after Abrams' departure from the project to direct Star Trek. For this and other reasons, Tartakovsky decided to make a new season instead of a feature film. ''Micronauts'' (film) * In 2009, it was reported that Abrams and Bad Robot Productions would produce a film based on the Micronauts toy line. As of December 2013, the film hasn't been made. Greeny Phatom ''(film) * In July 2009, it was reported that Abrams and Bad Robot Productions were producing, along with Sony Wonder Movies, Sesame Workshop, Cookie Jar Group, Frederator Films, Dune Entertainment and Paramount Pictures a film adaptation of Greeny Phatom, However, in June 2014 series creator Robert Stainton stated that the production of the film was scrapped after Abrams' depature from the project to direct Super 8. For this and other reasons, Stainton decided to make a new season instead of a feature film. 2010s ''Portal and Half-Life (films) * Abrams announced at the 2013 D.I.C.E. Summit that Bad Robot Productions had made a deal with Valve Corporation to produce a film based on either the video game Portal or Half-Life. No new announcements were made since. ''Alias'', Lost, and Felicity (films) * In January 2014, during the promotion of the TV series Believe, Abrams announced he was writing film adaptations of Alias, Lost and Felicity. No film based on these shows were made. WALL-E (remake film) * Abrams annouced at the 2013 Comic-Con that Bad Robot Productions had made a deal with Atlas Entertainment, TSG Entertainment and Pixar to produce a film based on either the 2008 movie WALL-E . No new announcements were made since. In September 2019, made a live-action movie in theaters June 12, 2020 instances The Jim Henson Company and WingNut Films. References Category:Cancelled films Category:American film-related lists Category:Lists of unrealized projects by artist Unrealized projects